


Self-Isolation is a Major Pain

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, Minor Astra/Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Well, folks, we've seen what General Danvers have been during while under quarantine.   Now it's Major Nerd's turn.  Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr., Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Self-Isolation is a Major Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Well, folks, we've seen what General Danvers have been during while under quarantine. Now it's Major Nerd's turn. Enjoy :=)

******

Lucy’s hand gripped the pencil tighter, her knuckles actually turning white from the effort as she tried and failed to refocus on the crossword puzzle in her hands. Just when she thought that he’d finally stopped, he started up again.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump_

The head of the pencil suddenly snapped off. Right along with Lucy’s patience.

“ _Oh my god! Winn! If you don’t stop throwing that fucking ball I’m going to ram it down your throat!!!!_ ”

Winn caught the ball he’d been bouncing off the ceiling and looked over at her, his face hurt.

Which made Lucy hurt as well as feel like an utter asshole.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, absently brushing a lock of hair out of her face as she stood up and came over and joined him on the couch, leaning over to place a gentle kiss to his forehead “guess this whole thing is finally getting to me” she explained.

“Hey, not exactly free as a bird here either, you know” Winn pointed out. He held out the tennis ball, offering it to her. Taking it from him, she began to lightly bounce it off the floor, catching it easily.

“Is the cable still out?” she wondered suddenly.

“Uh,” Winn aimed the remote at the TV and turned it on “yeah,” he sighed “it’s still out” he grumbled as they were confronted were an on screen message.

****

**THIS VIDEO SIGNAL HAS BEEN TEMPORARILY INTERRUPTED.  
WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE**

Followed by an eight hundred number they could call if _‘the problem persisted’_ (they’d already called the number and were met with a recording, upon which they’d hung up, Murphy’s Law would say that, by the time they’d actually spoke to a real person, the cable would probably have already come back on). As if quarantine wasn’t bad enough, now they couldn’t even distract themselves with TV.

“Too bad we can’t go out for lunch or something” Lucy remarked.

“We could order takeout” Winn suggested.

“Yeah,” she nodded “but, still, it’s not the same, you know?”

“Yeah,” he agreed “still…” he trailed off, looking up at her pointedly.

Lucy slowly matched his grin.

“Get the menus” she ordered…

******

Fifteen to twenty minutes later and they were enjoying some shrimp pasta for Lucy and a rather messy-looking sub sandwich for Winn. Reaching for the second half of said sandwich, Winn paused as his phone chimed, a text from Alex lighting up the screen.

“Who’s that?” Lucy asked.

“Alex,” Winn replied, smirking as he read the text “she’s checking in, wants to see how we’re doing” he explained.

“That’s nice,” Lucy grinned “how’s she?”

“Uh…,” Winn scrolled through the text “heh, apparently Astra’s being—and I’m quoting here— _‘insufferably positive and optimistic’_ ,” he read “apparently she’s even giving Kara a run for her money when it comes to optimism”

“Now that I’d pay to see,” Lucy chuckled, reaching out and taking the phone from him and placing a FaceTime call to Alex “hey, Danvers” she grinned as Alex’s image appeared on the small screen.

“ _Hey,_ ” Alex grinned back “ _how’re things at Casa de Winn?_ ”

“Boring,” Winn answered, leaning over so that she could see him “cable’s out”

“ _Ouch,_ ” Alex winced sympathetically “ _but you two are all right otherwise?_ ”

“Sure,” Lucy nodded, absently pulling Winn close, throwing an arm around his shoulders and wiggling a pair of ‘bunny ears’ above his head (a favorite gag of them both when taking pictures or selfies) “how’s the General?” she wondered.

“ _Ugh,_ ” Alex pulled a face “ _she’s turned my fire escape into a garden_ ” she complained.

Lucy and Winn looked between each other in confusion.

“I thought that she’d already did that” Winn said slowly.

“ _She did,_ ” Alex nodded “ _except,_ now _since she’s got_ tons _of free time on her hands, she’s decided to_ expand _it. The damn thing has more plants than the nursey at the store did,_ ”

Somewhere behind her a door closed.

“ _Speaking of which,_ ” Alex muttered “ _hey,_ ” she called out “ _come say hi to Lucy and Winn_ ”

There was a rustling and then a curtain of dark hair fell into the camera’s view, quickly being brushed back to reveal Astra. The Kryptonian had a few smudges of dirt of her cheeks, but nevertheless smiled widely at the pair.

“ _Lucy, Winn,_ ” she greeted “you’re both doing well, I hope?” she asked.

“We’re good,” Lucy nodded “just…you know…slowly going insane with boredom”

“ _Read a book,_ ” Astra replied seriously, as if that one act would somehow fix everything “ _and I mean an actual ‘book’,_ ” she added “ _not a ‘graphic novel’ or whatever they’re called_ ”

“Hey!” Winn objected but anything that would have been said in response was lost as Astra suddenly sniffed the air, turning to look at Alex questioningly.

“ _Are you cooking?_ ” she asked.

“ _Yeah, I thought I’d give baking a shot_ ” Alex shrugged as a smoke alarm suddenly went off in the background.

“ _An accurate marksman as always, I see,_ ” Astra drawled. She turned back to the call “ _stay safe out there, bye!_ ” she hurriedly said.

Then, while arguing with Alex over the latter’s lack of cooking skills, ended the call.

“God,” Lucy sighed into the silence that followed “those two are _so weird_”

“Yeah,” Winn agreed distractedly as he examined the TV again, coming upon the same result as before. Tossing the remote aside, he flopped back against the couch, suddenly perking up “hey, I wonder if…” getting up, he went to one of the bookshelves and searched through it, grinning triumphantly as he hurried back over to the couch and eagerly thrust a book towards Lucy “ta-da!” he beamed (for added effect it seemed)

“ _Myths & Tales of Ancient Greece_?” Lucy read, looking up at her boyfriend in clear confusion.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites” Winn beamed.

“No kidding,” Lucy exclaimed, taking the well-worn paperback from him. The book had clearly been read again and again over the years, the spine was creased, the cover worn and dog-eared. Turning it over, Lucy looked up at Winn in clear surprise “no offense,” she began “but I’d have pegged you as the type who would’ve had nightmares from this”

“No, never did,” Winn shook his head “now _Frankenstein_ and _Dracula_ on the other hand…” he trailed off with one of his shy grins which Lucy always found adorable.

“So, what’d you have in mind here?” she wondered.

“Well,” Winn’s enthusiasm visibly dimed “OK, this is going to sound weird, but, basically, whenever I got sick as a kid—which was a lot actually—my Mom, or even my Dad, would sit by my bed and read this to me” he explained.

“OK,” Lucy nodded slowly “so, what, you want me to read this to you?”

“Actually, I was thinking that I’d read it you” Winn explained.

Lucy considered, shrugging.

“What the hell, why not?”

Grinning, Winn nudged her back against the couch, curling up against her as he _gently_ plucked the book from her hands, like it was something precious. Propping some pillows up under them both, he opened the book and turned to the first page.

“ _Gaia, the Earth, came out of the darkness so long ago that no one knows exactly when…_ ”

******

The cable came back on less than ten minutes later, but by then neither of them noticed nor cared, too wrapped up in the stories of Perseus fighting and killing the Gorgon, Medusa, of Achilles at Troy, and all the old heroes of Greek myth.

Briefly pausing, Winn shifted, pulling Lucy close to press a kiss to her temple.

“Knock it off,” she hissed playfully “either keep reading or make out with me, make up your mind!”

Grinning, Winn pulled her into a wet sloppy kiss and then, as she laughed, went back to reading from the book.

Life sucked right now, yes, but it would get better soon enough…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, should we see how Karaolsen's doing next? Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
